About You Now
by Madame Heineken
Summary: Continuação de "I Wanna Hold You". E agora ela sabe o que sente, mas como fazer ele saber? Que tal do mesmo jeito que ele?


**About You Now**

It was so easy that night

Should a been strong, yeah I lied

Nobody gets me like you do

_(Foi tão fácil naquela noite_

_Eu deveria ser forte, sim eu menti_

_Ninguém me entende como você)_

Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo salão, todos se entre olharam, há quem diga que viu Minerva McGonagall murmurar "De novo não". De repente as luzes do salão sumiram, e todo ele ficou no mais perfeito breu. E então apenas a porta do salão se abriu revelando três belas garotas, uma ruiva que apesar de ter um brilho decidido no olhar ostentava um sorriso envergonhado, uma bela morena de olhos negros que não escondia seu sorriso malicioso e uma menina de cabelos rosa chiclete com olhos azuis que estranhamente lhe transmitiam uma sensação de calma, como se aquela menina fosse uma espécie de anjo, o que não combinava nada com seu sorriso sádico e malicioso com um fundo sapeca.

I know everything changes

All the cities and faces

But I know how I feel about you

_(Eu sei que tudo muda_

_Todas as cidades e rostos_

_Mas eu sei como me sinto sobre você)_

A ruiva se destacava, ela cantava, as amigas pareciam estar ali para dar apoio moral e fazer a segunda voz. A ruiva, que imediatamente foi reconhecida como Lilian Evans, sorriu e com passos firmes e decididos entrou no salão sendo seguidas pelas outras duas, Marlene Mackinnon e Nymphadora Tonks. As três se separaram e cada uma passou por entre duasmesas, Lilian seguia em direção a Tiago, e revirou os olhos ao terminaro verso como quem diz "O que posso fazer?". Tonks estava longe da mesa da grifinória, mais sentiu um olhar queimar em suas costas.

Can we bring yesterday back around?

'cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

_(Podemos trazer o amanhã de volta?_

_Porque agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você_

_Eu fui uma idiota, eu estava errada_

_Eu te decepcionei_

_Mas agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você)_

Lilian viu um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Tiago e suspirou, foi com horror que viuMarlene e Tonks subirem na mesa dos professores, foi com mais horror ainda que viu Minerva cair da cadeira rumo ao chão e foi totalmente ensandecida que se juntou as amigas em cima da mesa dos professores. As três faziam caras e bocas, Lily apontou para Tiago e fez cara de madalena-arrependida/cachorrinho-que-caiu-do-caminhão-em-dia-de-mudança-com-chuva/gato-de-botas/afins-e-derivados-ltda. Sirius ria jocosamente ao lado de Tiago e, mais jocosamente ainda, refazia as caras de Lily para Remos que ria, mas toda hora sentia seu olhar atraído para o olhar de Tonks. Dumbledore sorriu travesso e orgulhoso, como adorava aquela escola! E os alunos, principalmente os alunos!

All that it takes, one more chance

Don't let our last kiss be our last

Give me tonight, and I'll show you

_(Tudo isso leva, mais umachance_

_Não deixe nosso último beijo ser o último_

_Me dê só mais hoje a noite, e eu te mostro)_

Lily agachou em cima da mesa fazendo sua saia subir ligeiramente e mostrar seus joelhos, fez uma cara totalmente fofa e pidona, e não entendeu nada quando todos seguraram a respiração e a maioria masculina abriu um sorriso malicioso tão grande que parecia que suas caras iam estourar! Entre esses estavam TiagoPotter, Sirius Black e, pasmem, RemosLupin. Levantou seu olhar para suas amigas e entendeu porque toda aquela cena. As duas faziam as caras mais pervertidas que conseguiam, sem levar em consideração as reboladinhas que davam, só podiam pensar merda. As duas sorrirampara Lily como quem diz "Não olhe assim, estamos te ajudando, ainda podemos dar meia volta sair por aquela porta e deixar você aqui sozinha pagando o maior mico da história de hogwarts! PS: nós te amamos!", Lily suspirou, aquelas não tinham jeito. Marlene desceu sensualmente da mesa e, apenas para irritarSirius, deu uma piscadela para o professor gato de DCAT, odiado mortalmente pela população masculina, diga-se de passagem.

I know everything changes,

I don't care where it takes us

'causeI know how I feel about you

_(Eu sei que tudo muda_

_Eu não ligo pra onde isso nos leva_

_Mas eu sei como me sinto sobre você)_

Tonkse Lily riram e balançaram a cabeça enquanto desciam da mesa, o professor de DCAT nunca viu alunas tão boas, na sua matéria é claro! Marlene, de um jeitosuper ninja, chegou perto deSirius em tempo de cantar a estrofe em seu ouvido e lhe lançar um olhar do tipo "Ou vai ou racha", bom, Sirius foi. Foi com toda a coragem/sedução/garanhão-pegador queconvém a um Black e arrematou a boca deMarlene em um beijo muito louco, ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, então jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço deSirius e se agarrou fortemente a ele, que retribuiu o gesto segurando possessivamente a cintura deMarlene a trazendo para perto, muito mais perto, dele. Tiago de tão encantado que estavacom Lily cantando para ele nem ligou para o amasso do amigo, porém, Remo sentia que cada vez mais estava se enganando com Tonks, talvez eles não sentissem o mesmo. Afinal de contas quem amaria um monstro?

Can we bring yesterday back around

'cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

_(Podemos trazer o amanhã de volta?_

_Porque agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora_

_Eu fui uma idiota, eu estava errada._

_Eu te decepcionei_

_Mas agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

Tonkse Lily riram e começaram a circular pelo salão, dançando e rindo, no final das contas estavam fazendo o que toda jovem não tímida gosta de fazer chamar-atenção/rir/ser-invejada/sentir-olhares-cobiçosos-sobre-elas/se-divertir/afins-e-derivados-ltda. Sirius e Marlene, bem, eles ainda se beijavam, Lily e Tonks lentamente foram se aproximando da mesa da grifinória. Tonks começou a respirar muito, muito pesadamente, Lily sorriu para a amiga. Era chegada a deixa de Tonks.

Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by

When I don't think about you

And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one

And I can't be without you

_(Um dia não é dia pra mim, um dia não é dia pra mim_

_Quando eu não penso em você_

_E não há um avanço, porque eu sei que você é o único_

_E eu não posso estar sem você)_

Tonks levantou Remo, _graciosamente_, pela gravata e cantou a estrofe olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Remo abriu o maior sorriso que poderia oferecer a Tonks, as respirações se igualando, o aperto na gravata de Remo se afrouxando e Tonks com medo, muito medo, da reação de Remo. Lily estava a um metro de Tiago e o encarava, desviou os olhos rapidamente apenas para ver Remo puxar Tonks para um beijo apaixonado, de alguma forma, queLily não saberia explicar, a gravata de Remo foi parar no chão. Tiago sorria travesso e malicioso, estava ansioso, muito ansioso!

Can we bring yesterday back around

'cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

_(Podemos trazer o amanhã de volta?_

_Porque agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora_

_Eu fui uma idiota, eu estava errada._

_Eu te decepcionei_

_Mas agora eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora (2))_

Lily começou a andar em direção a Tiago na segunda vez que cantou o verso, olhava decidida para ele. Todo salão se calou, pareciam esperar uma epifania, se bem que, pensando melhor, o acerto de TiagoPottere Lilian Evans, com certeza, só seria possível com a aparição deMerlin, ou, intervenção do próprio. Lily terminou de cantar a estrofe a meros dois passos de distância de Tiago, que havia se levantado quando a mesma começou a caminhar.

- Você ainda querme abraçar? – Lily perguntou, mesmo se ela sussurrasse todo salão a ouviria dado ao tamanho do silêncio.

- Depende – Tiago viu o brilho no olhar deLily sumir – Você realmente sabe o que sente por mim?

- Sabe, eu acho que sim, a julgar pelo fato de que: **1**. Eu cantei isso para Hogwarts inteira ouvir; **2**. Eu devo ter matado a professora Minerva do coração; **3**. 3? Ah eu sei lá! As duas já estão de bom tamanho! – Lily não estava nem um pouco desesperada! Imagina!

- É, estão de bom tamanho! – Tiago concordou e puxouLily contra seu corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido, disse – Eu queria, eu quero e eu vou querer para sempre te abraçar! – Dito isso apertou ainda mais seus braços ao redor deLily fazendo a menina soltar um suspiro e tremer de baixo de seus braços.

- Eu podia não saber, mais agora e para sempre eu sei o que sinto porvocê! – Lily sussurrou em seu ouvido e, sem descolar os corpos, encostou sua testa na de Tiago – Eu te amo, TiagoPotter.

Tiago abriu o maior sorriso do mundo, e para surpresa deLily começou a girá-la pelosalão. Lily soltou um gritinho de susto e depois começou a rir.

- EU TE AMO LILIAN EVANS! – Berrou Tiago e então a colocou no chão encostando suas testas novamente – Eu te amo, futura senhora Potter!

E a beijou, beijou como sempre quis fazer, eles podiam ouvir, ao longe, palmas talvez o salão estivesse os aclamando, mas eles não ouviam nada, a não ser as próprias respirações, podiam dizer que o mundo tinha parado. Eles não ligavam na verdade, não ligavam se precisavam respirar, não ligavam se estavam no meio do salão principal, só ligavam para aquele momento e para aquelas sensações que, eles sabiam, nunca sentiriam com mais ninguém. Por que agora eles estavam mais que abraçados e ambos sabiam, do fundo do coração e da alma, o que sentiam. Agora era sobre eles, somente eles.

But I know how I feel about you now

_(Mais eu sei como eu me sinto sobre você agora)_

Yeah I know how I feel about you now

_(Yeah eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

* * *

**N/a: Oee, to aki mais uma vez pra enxer o saco de vocês(?????)**

**E ai, gostaram? Vocês pediram uma continuação e eu fiz. Só num sei se ta boa = /**

**Obrigada a Senhorita D.E.S.A.B.U que ficou me enxendo a paciência até eu tomar vergonha na cara e ir escrever a continuação! **

**e obrigada, também, para as leitoras que leram "I Wanna Hold You" e pediram continuação. ; D**

**Só uma última coisa a dizer. Reviews! **

**Bjuxxx**


End file.
